Destiny
by RoseGold19
Summary: Do you control your destiny or is it a pre-made path that was created for you for some reason? These are the questions and many others that everyone asks after Beacon fell and everyone split up into their own little adventures, including team RNJR meeting a loner huntress.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby POV

Ruby sigh as she kept walking with Jaune, Nora, and Ren through the forest. All they had was a map to guide the way. Well, that and Ren who knew bits and pieces of the area it seems. She kept going with them walking alongside her as it was quiet. None of them had anything really to say, after all they were trying to accomplish their mission; get to Haven and figure out where Cinder was. Cinder...a name she grew to hate, a name of the person who she thought was a friend before she...she murdered Pyrrha. Killed on top of Beacon tower like nothing. Ruby still gets nightmares about it all the time since she saw it happen, not being able to remember a time where she had a peaceful night's rest.

Looking around, it was the same: tall green trees, green bushes, rocks, a dirt path which they followed, and a blue sky and some clouds that decorated it. She could even hear birds chirping in the trees above. Ruby's thought, however, got interrupted by Nora,

"I'm hungry…." Nora whines as she holds her stomach

"We just ate, Nora," Ren states calmly looking at the orange-haired girl.

"We can take a break, we have been walking for a while," Jaune says to the team.

Ruby nods in agreement, she did feel a little worn out and a break could do them some good. They all stopped at a tree, pretty large and wide as Ruby and Nora sit down and lean back against it. Jaune sits down but doesn't lean as he was checking his sword out, the one that was enhanced and the armor that he had made with the metal he got from Pyrrha.

"Well if we stay on this path we should hit a small town by sundown," Ruby says as she looks at the map in her hands, trying to plan out just how they were going to get to Haven. They still had a long, long way to go. She honestly thought it would be like a few weeks max, but she guess she underestimated the journey with both how long they had to walk and how many Grimm they had to face off. They had to have fought at least five a day and that was just during the day. At night it was worse considering that Grimm were more active at night and that one of them had to always keep watch just in case they were to get attacked while asleep.

Jaune pulls out some trail mix that they got when they were in the last town and opens the bag offering it to the group which everyone took a handful and eats the mix.

"So Jaune how is the new weapon," Ruby asks as she always loved weapons. Like she always told her sister, she rather be with weapons than people...though she did like her friends and were glad that Ren, Nora, and Jaune were able to join her on her personal mission.

"It's good. I am still trying to get use to the weight but the blacksmith did a really good job."

"He did! The sword looks shiny and new! Not to mention it does more damage." Nora says looking at Jaune.

"So it should do much better in combat, and it will take time to adjust to the new features that you asked for," Ren points out as he looks at his friends.

Ruby smiles as they were talking about Jaune's new weapon. Even though she got better with talking to people and becoming friends, she still found it easier to talk about weapons the most. She was so interested in them as, the way she viewed it, you can tell a lot about someone's personality by the weapon they choose to use. Not to mention, each weapon was crafted and has a story and...come on melee weapons that turn into guns that fight Grimm and bad guys and helps hunters do their job, they are just flat out cool!

She smiles as she looks at the group and leans against the tree while looking at the map she had, trying to find a town they were hopefully close to.

"Hey guys, there is a town not too far from here.." she says as she looks up from the map.

Ren looks at it and nods, "if we get going, we should get there around sunset."

Nora jumps up and smiles, "What are we waiting for!"

Everyone got up slowly as while they were excited about sleeping in a bed for a change, they weren't excited for the long trip ahead. However, they all managed to get up and get going, heading for the town with hopefully a comfortable inn where they could spend the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Autumn's POV

Autumn smiles and looks out at the small lake she was at. She has been traveling around and found a lake, and well, she felt like she deserve a break. After all who knows how long she has been on the road. The lake was calm as she looks at it, her reflection showing herself as she sighs. Her red hair curled slightly over her shoulder, her green eyes shine in the late while she has freckles lightly dusted across her medium average nose on her oval shaped face.

Autumn's weapon was on her side as it was closed up. It was a fan that was closed, When you open it up, it looks like a normal fan, turquoise and purple with the different elements on it, each element its own row on the fan for when dust goes inside of it, that row lights up based on the type of dust is in it. When she press a button on the handle, blades on the end pop out and if Autumn presses it twice, blades pop out of the skeleton of the fan. Now the gun part of the weapon she has to have the gun closed as she pops the butt of a pistol out as it becomes well a pistol. It's name...she doesn't know. She never came up with a name for it.

She stands up and looks out at the lake and then the sky. She had to come up with either a place to camp or an inn or something. Autumn sighs as she picked up her blue backpack and slings it over her shoulder and slips her arm into the other strap so she wouldn't kill her shoulder. Bending down, she picks up her fan and puts it in her pocket and walks away from the calm lake and back onto the path she was walking on before. Passing by trees and bushes, green as well as green a plant can, the brown road goes straight for who knows how long, well hopefully Autumn would find out how long it would be since she is walking on it and all.

She was thinking to herself, as Autumn had a special mission. A personal mission. A mission she felt only she could do. Her village would never understand and her teacher wouldn't approve but she didn't care. Autumn knew she was doing the right thing and thus would keep going and looking. Looking up at the blue calm sky, it was decorated with ominus dark gray clouds that were spread out and some were closer. Looks like rain is about to hit. Great.

' _Just my luck...rain when I don't know of any inns close by.'_

Autumn groans as she starts to walk faster hoping she would get lucky and find a place to sleep that would be out of the rain.


End file.
